djinnifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Djinni Wiki PL:Zasady edycji
Nowy na Wikia.com? Wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć o Wikia.com znajdziesz tutaj. Proste zasady # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect the Content Policy. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. # Don't promote yourself by placing your name in article. Everyone can check your contribution on page history. # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Efektywne metody rozwijania wiki Każdy, kto chciałby rozwinąć nieco tą wiki, powinien zaglądać na stronę Do zrobienia - tam znajdują się aktualne listy artykułów, które czekają na poprawienie, uzupełnienie lub przetłumaczenie. Każdy, kto zauważy na stronach tej wiki cokolwiek wymagającego poprawienia, rozwinięcia lub przetłumaczenia, może łatwo dodać stronę do listy Do zrobienia korzystając z jednego z poniższych szablonów. 1. Szablon:Rozwinąć - Używany do dokładnego wskazania miejsc, które należy uzupełnić. Po dodaniu szablonu w treść, strona zostaje automatycznie do kategorii "Strony do rozwinięcia". 2. Szablon:Dopracować służy do wskazania, że cały artykuł jest do uzupełnienia. Po dodaniu szablonu w treść, strona zostaje automatycznie do kategorii "Strony do dopracowania". 3. Szablon:TłumaczEN wskazuje, które artykuły należy przetłumaczyć z angielskiego na polski. Po dodaniu szablonu w treść, strona zostaje automatycznie do kategorii "Strony do przetłumaczenia z EN". Administratorzy Przywileje admina Ich dodatkowymi uprawnieniami są: * usuwanie i przywracanie stron, historii stron i załadowanych plików. * Zabezpieczanie stron, które nie mogą być wtedy edytowane przez zwykłych użytkowników. * Blokowanie użytkowników po IP lub koncie. * Edycja interfejsu wiki poprzez system skór. Biurokrata może uczynić innych użytkowników biurokratą lub administatorem. Nie ma jednak uprawnień edycyjnych admina. Niektórzy z obsługi Wikia.com mają pełny dostęp do tej Wikii. Można ich znaleźć poprzez na każdej wiki. Woźni Wiki mają ograniczony dostęp do wszystkich Wikii dla oczyszczania. Ci użytkownicy sobie wymienieni na tej stronie w każdej Wikii. Poprzez główną Wikii możesz skontaktować się z obsługą Wikia.com. Kim są administratorzy? Założyciel wiki staje się automatycznie administratorem. Założyciele wiki dostają również uprawnienia biurokraty, dzięki czemu moga dodawać kolejnych adminów i biurokratów. Pełna lista osób z uprawnieniami admina: .